Power Rangers: New Generation
by IsisFlower381
Summary: Five young girls in San Francisco, California, are chosen to become the new power rangers and stop an evil queen named Eleanor from ruling the world. Are they up to the test?
1. Chapter 1: The New Generation of Rangers

Power Rangers: New Generation

Chapter 1: The New Generation of Power Rangers

The former rangers, Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, and Tommy were in the Dino Lab once more, trying to figure out what was going on. Their distress beacons had activated on their own and it sounded very odd to them. So they decided to come back to see what was going on. Hayley was busy at the computer typing, trying to see if she could figure it out too. But so far, there was nothing.

"So why did our bracelets suddenly activate, Dr. O?" Kira asked with a confused expression on her face.

"I have no idea," Tommy answered. "I'm just as confused as you are. But whatever it is, it must be important if it were dealing with evil."

"You mean evil like Mesogog and Zeltrax?" Trent asked. "But…we defeated them, like, a year ago!"

"Yeah. I really don't want to go back to the beginning and repeat all this," Conner said, finally putting his opinion in.

"It's not all about evil," Hayley responded, turning to the group and gesturing to the map on the screen, "It seems there are new ranger readings coming somewhere from San Francisco, California. There might possibly be a new generation of power rangers."

Now, everybody was equally astonished. A new generation of power rangers? But how was that possible? There were only the Dino Thunder power rangers! No one else! So…why was there a new generation? And more importantly, who were they?

Trent suddenly had an idea of who it could be.

"Hey, guys," he started, "Didn't Meghan, Monique, Lucy, Sarah, and Tracy move to California? They used to go here to Reefside High, but then they wanted to go to California after the senior prom. I'm just making a suggestion, but do you think _they _could be the new rangers?"

Conner was the first one to react immediately. His girlfriend, Meghan, a power ranger? It just wasn't right!

"What? No way! There is absolutely no way possible!" he roared. "I'm not going to believe Meghan is a power ranger!" Tommy was trying to calm the red ranger down. Everyone knew how much he cared about Meghan and the thought of her becoming a ranger and getting hurt was unbearable for him.

"Conner, I need you to calm down," Tommy instructed. "We'll figure this out. If they truly are the power rangers, then we'll support them in any way we can. For now, we just need to make sure. Hayley, can you find exactly where in San Francisco are they?"

"Okay," Hayley said as she typed away on her computer and then received a confirmation beeping so she could know that's exactly where they were.

"Found them," she answered as they all looked towards the screen. "They're in the eastern section, heading to school. Lowell High School. They'll be out a little late, so you might want to be there when they get out of high school, and find them."

"Right." Tommy said as he grabbed his keys and went to his Jeep."Let's go, guys."

"Yeah," Conner responded as he and the others followed their science teacher to the Jeep.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations, Part 1

Power Rangers: New Generation

Chapter 2: Revelations, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, just my characters. Enjoy!

It had taken Dr. O and the other rangers a few hours to get to their destination, but they finally made it to San Francisco. Now, all they had to do was find Lowell High School and they could tell the girls what they were before any evil villains show up.

In Lowell High School, five girls were walking together. One girl had raven black hair with blue eyes and wore a red shirt, black pants, with green tennis shoes; the one on her right was an African-American girl with black hair and brown eyes, and wore a black shirt with a blue skirt and wore black belcrows. The one next to her had a mixture of yellow and orange, along with blue tennis shoes. This girl had blond hair and blue eyes. The next one wore mostly green but her shit and shoes were white. She had red hair and hazel eyes. And the last one wore all black, indicating she was a Goth, (of course you knew her shoes were black) but a very sweet one and was shy at times. She had raven black hair with brown eyes.

"So what are you guys planning to do after school today?" the girl in red asked.

"I really don't know," the girl in green replied, "All I know is, I got to call Hayley when I get out letting her know what I'm doing."

"Must you always repeat that girl Hayley's name_ again?_" the girl in yellow said with an exasperated sigh and expression. "Honestly, Sarah, you're driving us crazy with your antics!"

"Hey!" the girl with green, now known as Sarah said with a hint of anger in her voice, "Hayley's my friend; I can't help it if I like to talk about her and actually let her know what I'm doing! Is that a crime?"

"Okay, guys, calm down!" the African-American girl had replied, trying to calm down the situation. "Now's not the time to be fighting! I mean, we just got out of school for the day! It's time for breaks, not arguing!"

"Yeah, Monique's right," the girl in red had said. "Just be grateful we have the rest of our lives left to do that!" Then suddenly, as they continued talking about other things, the girl in red noticed the girl in black had not said a word about anything. Maybe she was too nervous to say anything? Why was she always like that?

"Uh…Tracy?" the young girl asked addressing the girl in black, who hadn't even bothered to look at her yet. "Is something wrong? Are you worried? Because if you aren't, I am."

"No," Tracy answered. "I'm not that fond of talking. Thanks for asking anyway, Meghan."

"Oh," Meghan said to Tracy. She didn't see anything wrong with it. It was just Tracy, she just figured something was up. But her thoughts were interrupted when they reached out of the school. It felt like a peaceful wind had been placed on her face.

"Aww…this feels good…" she said before the girl in yellow tucked at her shirt.

"Uhh…Meghan?" she said with nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah, Lucy?" Meghan said, looking at her with a confused expression.

"I know you like the wind and all, but I'm sure _they _like it much better than _we_ do!" Lucy said pointing ahead of her, and when Meghan looked up, she regretted it. Because when she looked up, she wished she hadn't; for there was an entire swarm of creepy looking beasts ready to battle. Meghan felt fear coming up in her gut. She hoped she wouldn't have to do this today.


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations, Part 2

Power Rangers: New Generation

Chapter 3: Revelations, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, just my characters. Enjoy! My birthday's March 13th, I'll be 16! SMILES! Anyway, enjoy the story!

All five girls looked very confused and scared at the same time. Confused, because they had no idea what was going to happen to them. Scared, because they really didn't want to fight these things. Why were they here? What did they want with them?

"Come with us…" one of the beasts cackled. Lucy clung desperately to Meghan, who still stood motionless and shocked. What were they going to do now?

"Do we go with them?" Sarah asked with nervousness. "Because I sure don't! Meghan! What do we do?"

"Uh…" Meghan muttered, since she had no idea what to do. She was just as scared as they were! Were they expecting her to take charge? If so, she wasn't the best person to do it; not with these things or whatever they were. But then she had one solution. It was the only way to buy them enough time to think.

"RUN!" she screamed. Then all of them turned and ran away with the creatures following them. They ran all the way to a clearing in the forest just as soon as more creatures appeared out of nowhere from behind them and blocked their only exit.

"We're in deep trouble now!" Monique said as they all had more fear coming to their faces. This was it. It was over. No one was going to save them now.

All of a sudden, there was the sound of loud screaming and then five figures came about. They fought their way to the girls and stood in front of them in protective stances. But…the five people in front looked very familiar.

"Wait a minute…" Lucy said as she recognized them. "Conner, Ethan, Kira, Dr. Oliver, and Trent? What are you guys doing here?"

"And when did you guys learn to fight like that?" Sarah added with as much confusion. Meghan could only look to Conner to know that his face was stern, even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was going to protect her, even if it cost him his life.

"Are you alright, Meghan?" he asked and turned to face her.

"Uh-huh…" Meghan could only say. She was still shocked that he could fight like that. But her thoughts were interrupted when Dr. O began talking.

"Go back to whoever your master is, and tell them this: Don't ever mess with the people dear to us. If you do, you're going to regret it." The monsters could only comply as they disappeared back to their master. After they left, the former rangers turned to their friends.

"You guys okay?" Ethan asked. The five girls could only nod their heads in utter amazement. But then it was Monique who broke the silence.

"Okay…you still haven't answered our question of where you learned to fight like that." she said, wanting to hear any explanations, as did the others.

"You want to know the honest truth?" Trent asked, and the girls stared intently, with their looks meaning 'Yes. We want to know now.' Kira was the first to speak.

"Well…we were power rangers. We now think that job has been passed onto you five. It's your duty to protect the world."

Now all five were surprised. _They _were supposed to save the world? Was that why those creatures were coming after them? There was just no way!

"Um…" they all said before they bombarded them with questions, until Dr. O stopped them.

"Hold on. We'll tell you, just calm down." he said as everyone explained one at a time until the girls completely understood. But after explanations were done, Tracy suddenly felt weak. She placed her hand on her forehead and began to stagger forward. Trent was suddenly by his girlfriend's side.

"Tracy, are you okay?" Trent asked, but she didn't respond as she fainted to the ground.

"Tracy!" Trent screamed as he knelt down by her.

"What's wrong with her?" Sarah asked, and Dr. O ran to check her pulse.

"She has a weak pulse. We need to get her to somewhere safe. Where's the nearest safest place?"he continued.

"My house," Monique said and Dr. O nodded.

"Let's go," he said and they nodded and Trent carried a weak Tracy to the Jeep. They all got in, buckled up, Tracy in Trent's lap, and they all headed to Monique's house, as the African-American lead the way.


	4. Chapter 4:Sickness and Wellness

Power Rangers: New Generation

Chapter 4: Sickness and Wellness

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, just my characters. I just started this on my birthday which is today, but I'll put it up tomorrow. Enjoy! And thanks, BlueRedPinkRanger for the reviews! I'm glad you like my story! I have a question, but that'll have to wait until the end. For now, just enjoy the story.

Tracy was lying in a spare bed in a room of Monique's house. They had her placed in pajamas before they put her in and were now watching her with a worried expression. Her straight black hair was hanging down and Trent was by her side, gently rubbing her face as he went. Monique's mother, who was a doctor, was checking on Tracy.

"How is she, ma'am?" Sarah asked. Monique's mother was deep in thought but still heard Sarah.

"She's…in a coma, of some sort." the woman answered. "Something in her body must have reacted suddenly, and it caused a sort of…malfunction in her body."

"How long do you think it will last?" asked Meghan, who was looking at her unconscious friend with nervousness and worry as everyone else was.

"It depends all on Tracy now," Monique's mother responded. "Either she'll wake up from her coma for two days…or never wake up at all." The young woman could tell that everyone was determined to save their friend, even though they didn't show it. It was a natural sign of teenagers these days.

"But right now, she needs to be left alone to rest." the woman continued. "You guys can come to the kitchen and I'll make you a meal."

"Thanks," Ethan responded as he and the others followed to the kitchen, except Kira. She stared at Trent, who was still not moving, and right by Tracy. Kira walked up and placed a hand on Trent's shoulder.

"Trent…you heard what Monique's mother said," Kira said, trying to cheer him up. "You need to get some food in you for energy."

"I'm not hungry," Trent responded as he continued to stare at Tracy. The young yellow Dino ranger tried a few more times, but she knew it was useless to try and convince the white Dino ranger, so she left and went to eat a meal.

"Tracy…please…I need you to wake up…come back to me…" Trent said as he kissed Tracy on the head one last time and followed Kira to the kitchen to eat. The young girl still rested deep in the bed.

Hours passed and Tracy never woke up. Hope was beginning to fade from her friends if she would ever wake up. But…something was happening the others weren't aware of. A mysterious mist was coming around Tracy, trying to control her; and in her sleeping state, she couldn't resist it. The mist swirled around her and it entered her mind and her eyes opened, but they weren't the normal brown eyes she had. They were blue, and she had an evil smile etched into her face.

"Today is the day my so-called 'friends' will fall…" she whispered to herself as she got up and left the room without anyone noticing by vanishing in the same mist.

Dun, dun, dun! Tracy gets put in a coma and controlled! Who is this mysterious villain? And does anyone know how to get rid of an addiction. I got addicted to Power Rangers Dino Thunder, and I'm trying to get unaddicted. Any ideas? And tell me who your favorite character is! What you like and dislike! See ya!


	5. Chapter 5: Memory Loss and Princess

Power Rangers: New Generation

Chapter 5: Memory Loss and Princess

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, just my characters. Enjoy!**

When Tracy left the mist, she noticed she was in this strange castle of some sort. It had a beautifully carved and decorated. As Tracy passed by a few rooms, she noticed there was a little princess room with a bed made ready for a princess obviously. Tracy was not princess material, so the bed did not actually _fit _her.

"Halt!" a voice behind her said. "Who are you, intruder?" Tracy turned around to see a man with black hair and wearing a guard's suit; that obviously gave Tracy the hint he was a guard. She then felt a deep throbbing in her head. The guard asked what her name was. But…for some reason…she couldn't seem to remember what it was….

"Uh…I don't know." she responded. "Could you tell me how to get back home? I'm a little lost." The guard instead pointed his spear at her throat and began to grunt under his breath.

"Was that at _threat?" _he snarled. "I shall put you in prison in the name of Queen Eleanor!" He began to move his hand towards her and Tracy was afraid of what the man might do to her? He might throw her in prison, or worse; he might have her killed! A voice stopped the man before he could do anything.

"Stop!"

They both turned around to see a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes, who was wearing a queen's garment with a queen's headband around her head. The queen herself, however, did not look to happy as she was staring at the guard with a stern expression.

"Do not touch this girl!" the woman snapped. "Don't you know who she is?" The guard stupidly shook his head and the queen sighed. She then turned to Tracy with a sweet smile on her face and decided to take her on the tour. She would deal with the guard later.

"No…do you know?" Tracy asked as she looked at the queen.

"Yes," the queen said with the same serene smile on her face. "You are the princess of my kingdom of Solphania. I am the queen, Eleanor. Your name is Princess Alexandra. You were born here, and the Power Rangers are evil. They want to harm the kingdom and destroy it for their own personal gain. You must stay here in the castle where you're protected."

Tracy was a bit surprised. The Power Rangers? Evil? No. That just wasn't possible. But if she was the princess here, she had to be extremely careful.

"Okay," Tracy nodded as the queen took her in her bedroom. The queen let her choose her princess clothing out and let her change. When Tracy emerged, her hair was in two small black braids with her princess headband around her head as well.

"So, my queen, what do we do now?" the princess asked. The young queen smiled down at the girl.

"Now, you need to rest. Tomorrow, we will discuss what to do then. For now, relish your first day as a princess. It should be exciting."

"Yes. It should be," Tracy responded, now known as Alexandra. "I'll enjoy every last bit of it." The queen smiled and left the room, while Alexandra went to her bed and sat down. It was great; except now the power rangers were out to destroy the kingdom. She couldn't let that happen. But it wasn't her responsibility. It was Queen Eleanor's.

Meanwhile, in her throne room, Queen Eleanor smiled at her plan that was already growing into place. She had deceived the little girl into believing her own friends were evil, with the girl's memory truly lost. And then after she had planted the seed, she was now ready to make it grow. She summoned one of her creatures, Aloth, to her side.

"What are your orders, Your Highness?" the monster asked.

"I want you to destroy the power rangers, by any means necessary," the queen said with an evil smirk. "Even if it means destroying their precious city."

"It shall be done, my queen," the creature said and disappeared to San Francisco. Queen Eleanor smirked. It was the Power Ranger's turn to pay…or be destroyed.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! The rest of the week, school! Friday night, I went to stay at my aunt's house, and Saturday, I had the birthday party celebration. None of my friends came, but I still enjoyed it with my family and the other people I invited. I was too tired, since we arrived home after 10:00 that night. I got a lot of clothes, a Kindle, two sets of headphones, a purple piggy-bank, and candy. YAAAAYYY! Review! Tell me what you think of Tracy and Queen Eleanor! See ya! Oh, and do you guys want the whole fic in book form? Let me know! Again, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Author's note

Power Rangers: New Generation

Chapter 6: Author's note

Dear micompadres(SP?),

**I'm scared of writing now. It turned crappy. I can't do any stories right anymore, so I just want to delete myself from altogether, but I know that can't happen. So…uh, here's the root of the problem. I know you guys like my power rangers story, but tell me what you HONESTLY think about the story, truly. Because…I can't even get even one of the evil characters right, and the good characters either, so I'm in a handful. And now…I don't know. My whole writing career might be over. See, here's an example: **

**Robin held the stick to Terra's throat. **

"**I was Slade's apprentice once," he said. "I got out. So can you." **

"**I don't need you to save me," Terra snarled, voice dripping with anger. **

"**You can only save yourself," Robin responded. **

"**I DON'T NEED SAVING!" The girl screamed as she attacked Robin. **

**See? It's worse than I thought! So…I don't know if this story will ever be continued…or if any other stories will be published…or if I ever come back to you guys again…I love all VERY MUCH! SORRY! Just put what you have to say in the review boxes. **


	7. Chapter 7: Author's note 2

Dear Fanfiction authors,

Thanks to your deep inspiration, I have decided to come back, and probably with some stories of the new anime I've been watching for the past year.

Hello, peeps!

IsisFlower381

P.S. HIIIIIII!


	8. Chapter 8

Power Rangers : New Generation

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own PR, just the five girls. This chapter is still all about Tracy.

"Queen Eleanor?" Tracy called as she walked along the palace halls. Ever since last week, she'd either been in her room or just sitting in the council room with guards, and it was getting pretty boring to her. She only wanted to spend some time with queen. Goodness' sakes; she's only seen the woman face, since the first time she came here?! Tracy wanted to know _more _about her kingdom, and _how _she was going to rule it.

She wasn't watching exactly where she was going, though, and bumped into a young girl with straight black hair with pink streaks. She wore a ninja's outfit and she had a little hilt on her waist, where Tracy guessed was a small sword placed within its sheath.

"May I help you, Princess?" asked the woman as she simply stared at the girl.

"Yes," answered Tracy politely. "May you please take me to Queen Eleanor? I wanted to see her again since the only time I saw her was once with that being since I came here."

"I'm sorry, Princess," the girl said with solemnity. "But the Queen has matters to attend to, like destroying the Power Rangers." Tracy's face grimaced in anger at the thought of…of…who were they again? Four girls came into her head. They each wore a color that seemed to be representing something. Red, blue, yellow, green. And what struck Tracy was that…she seemed to be there, too, but in black. Black clothes, black pants, black makeup, anything on Earth that had to do with the color black. Why was she having these strange visions? Could she part of the evil group? Was she an evil Power Ranger?

Somehow, the woman must have sensed this, because she then put an arm of comfort around the girl and pulled her close as tears began to fall out of Tracy's eyes.

"Am I…am I part of the evil group called the Power Rangers? Am I against the woman who gave me my own way of life? The woman whom I trust entirely and completely with my being? Tell me, please, tell me what to do!" Tracy said as she closed her eyes and just let the tears fall.

"Lady Tracy, whatever dreams or silly visions you're having, forget about them. They mean nothing to you. Absolutely nothing. Queen Eleanor is a great and sweet woman, only wanting what's best for you. You can trust her."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Tracy said and then another thought occurred to her. She never even asked the woman her name. "Excuse me, but may I ask you your name?"

"My name is Zeron." answered the woman just as she turned around and walked away.

_Zeron…_Tracy thought to herself as she smiled back at the woman. _Another person whom I can trust. I just hope those Power Rangers don't come to destroy it. Why can't they just leave us alone! We haven't done anything horrible to them! Please, leave me alone! _

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn! Will Tracy _ever _wake up? Maybe….maybe not. Hi, guys! Enjoy this chapter! And you can follow me on a new account! I'll explain in Chapter 9!


End file.
